Living Dead
by moni kun
Summary: Shuichi's a vampire and feels like he's missing something. He dismisses the feeling as craving blood and goes out looking for a new victim.Eiri Yuki's a human or is he? and foes for a walk in the park. He's pinpointed as latest target for Shuichi. But thi


Konitchiwa Minna-san! Welcome to my very first Vampire fic! I'm afraid that this story won't be very long, in fact I believe it is around three chapters and an epilogue. I'm very sorry about unexpected match, I just have no motivation to continue it. My muse has moved on and is constantly pestering me with new ideas. To be truthful, it shoved me into that fic without giving a plausible ending. No ideas whatsoever. But if you have ideas feel free to email me about them. But I think I'll take a break from that story a little while longer. I know, I haven't done anything to it since July… I'm sorry. I have tons of other stories lined up to publish soon. In fact, quite a few are already written, I just haven't typed them yet. I also have a handy dandy notebook full of ideas for stories! And this time I used common sense and planned them out to the end beforehand. Makes them short, but more economical. So… I don't own gravitation, and never will unless I suddenly (and freakishly) age to whatever age size, and hair color Maki Murukami is. So, Thank you very much, and have a nice day!

_Red orange light filtered into the room through the windows, staining the walls and carpet a slight orange hue. The light filtered through the apartment and eased itself under a closed door into the shadows. A being flinched away from the warm sunlight and drew itself into the shadows. As the receding sun finally fell beneath the horizon, the being slowly uncoiled from itself and waited till true darkness before it opened the door to the closet. It softly padded towards the sliding glass doors and let itself onto the balcony. It looked at the beautiful city of Tokyo as one by one, the cities lights flicked on. But unlike with the sun's rays, the being did dot flinch and slink away from where it was standing. It could handle the artificial light. It wasn't standing IN the light anyways, just looking at it with a certain detachment. IT basked in the velvety darkness before leaping over the railing and landing safely, softly, several stories below on the deserted sidewalk. It strode confidently down the street and past a lamplight who's pale light revealed a small boy with pink hair who couldn't have been older than 19, who continued down the street towards the park. While looking for all the world like someone on their way to work._

I waltzed leisurely down the path onto the park, then slipped quietly into the shadows to spy upon the late night walkers. I flitted about, watching the foolish people who thought that they were safe in the "well lit" and "safe" area. My foot scuffed against something on the ground so I leaned over and picked it up. I inspected the curious object in the sparse light. It was a paper. A newspaper. I leaned towards a nearby lamp so as to read it easily. A headline in large, bold letters immediately assaulted my eyes.

**Mysterious Body Found in Park**

**"Just yesterday, a body was found in park. (Name is excluded.) Death is unknown, the only clue to this poor business man's death in the two puncture holes in his neck and the fact that he is drained of all blood in his body**."

The story went on, but I ignored it. _Just some foolish fellow. _I assumed. But for some reason, my eyes were drawn to the picture beside the story. My breath caught in my throat. "Damn it." I whispered. "He's dead." I only felt regret for the fact that only very stupid, weak, or inept vampires killed a victim. None of which described myself. But obviously this article begged to differ. This could ruin my rep if any of my fellows found out. _I am not one for mistakes. But the only thing is, is that I didn't feed much on this human. Just enough to mark him. So who really did kill him?_ I let the article flutter back to the ground. _This is my territory. He was killed here by someone else. Who was it? Who would dare to intrude on my hunting grounds?_ I snorted. _Probably some inept foreigner._ But back in the deep recesses of my mind, a nasty voice muttered "Foreign, yes. Inept, probably not. Dangerous, definitely. Do not underestimate this stranger." I pushed the unwanted voice back deep into my mind. Vampires do not have, or listen to their conscience. I am no exception. I shook my head and silently slinked up a nearby tree to spy upon the passersby.

I squatted easily on the branch, arms loose at my sides. As the wind whispered through the branches, I had this aching feeling inside. I crossed my arms across my chest and stopped to ponder about it. _Why do I feel as if I'm missing something? What could I possibly be missing? A vampire needs nothing except for a place to rest, clothes, and a supply of blood._ I scorned the thought. _I need NOTHING._ I shook my head and tried to concentrate on the hunt. I looked down and saw a tall man in a long coat pass by. He briefly stopped and looked up at the tree I was in. I had no fear. I was deep in the shadows and no one could see as well as I in this darkness. I looked down with deep interest at the man below me. He was tall, which in itself was unusual for someone Asian, which he was for sure: his features proclaimed that loud and clear. But what intrigued me was his blond hair and feral gold eyes. The eyes didn't worry me a bit. _He's just a human, after all._ I assumed. I finally convinced myself that the feeling I had was hunger and looked down at the human with lust. Lust for blood. My fangs elongated in anticipation, causing me to drool with excitement. I licked my teeth and lips, which made a slight noise.

The curious eyes below me glinted and peered intently into the branches. His pale neck flashed in the light, which almost made me lose control. _NO. Wait. Be patient. Do not scare this one off._ I managed to tell myself, gaining back the control I had lost. Several moments passed by and the stranger said in a deep, low voice. "I know you're up there, boy."

My breath caught slightly in my throat as I withdrew my fangs and quickly, quietly crept around the trunk, then jumped down to the ground. I took one step forward and ran into.. _Someone? _I fell back and landed on the ground. I looked up with a face full of innocence and bewilderment. I quivered under the mans calculating stare.

The man spoke again. "well, what do we have here?" He licked his fangs at the end of his sentence.

_Fangs? The vampire! _I grew angry. And as I did, my face grew cold again and my fangs reappeared. I hissed and leapt at him. "This is my territory!"

He calmly stood there, and as I flew at him, his arm shot out and his hand connected with my throat. The breath was knocked out of my as I was knocked to the hard ground. After impact, I opened my eyes and found that not only was I held down by that hand on my throat, but also by a knee on my chest. I hissed at my attacker, but couldn't do much more than that: I couldn't move.

"I finally found you, baka."

It was pretty hard to breath because of how he was holding me down, and with each breath it got harder. Finally, the strangers face swam above me, then disappeared into darkness. My head fell limp as I passed into sweet oblivion from lack of air.

He carefully stood up and looked at me with something that must have been akin to pity. "I've searched all these years for you," He whispered. "And you don't even remember me. Yet," He looked around. "You've back here, again." He carefully lifted me up. "I underestimated you, again. I've been searching for you in America this whole time, and you've just been roaming your old haunt here in Tokyo." He lightly kissed my forehead as he strode off into the darkness with me in his arms. "It's good to see you," He paused. "Shuichi."

I slowly woke. "Nnn…" I groaned, painfully aware of my thirst and what position I was in. _I wonder… _I shifted slightly. I shifted slightly. _Yup._ I confirmed. _He's got me handcuffed to the head board. Great… _I licked my dry, cracked lips and opened my eyes to see the man standing above me. I studied his features again, realizing why he so intrigued me. _He's somehow familiar to me!_ I blinked in surprise. _But not from this life. From before, when I was a human. _I shuddered. From that realization or not, I wasn't sure. But I do know that I know nothing from before. That life is unknown to me. I don't even remember my name. Which is unimportant to me: I don't socialize much.

"Oi! Shuichi!" The blond growled loudly.

I slowly looked up again with glazed eyes. "Nan.." cough "Nani?" I croaked.

"Shuichi…" He started.

I interrupted. "Why are you calling me that?" I started coughing horribly, extremely aware of my ravenous thirst.

A pained expression flitted across his face as he crossed his arms and glared at me.

I flinched.

"That's your name." He commented mildly.

"Shuichi…?" The name rolled easily off of my tongue. "I don't have a name." I whispered. Then started coughing again.

"Shuichi. When was the last time you fed?"

"That man you killed…" I trailed off, my dry throat betraying me.

He waved impatiently. "No. When was last time you really fed? Until there was no more blood to be had?" Then he looked startled. "Don't tell me you're one of those that never fully feeds, never kills a victim."

"Then I won't." I croaked humorlessly. I closed my eyes, because I was tired of talking.

"Here." I felt moisture at my lips. My tongue flitted out to taste.

I sighed with pleasure and relief. _Blood!_ I lapped eagerly at the skin then quickly latched onto the wrist, sucking noisily.

"Slow down or you'll choke." An amused voice pointed out.

I reluctantly slowed down. A minute or two later the wrist was pulled away.

I mewled in protest. But the sound was cut off as my lips were covered by another's'. I gasped in shock and unexpected ecstasy. The lips pressed down on me hard, causing strain I my shoulders, reminding me of the position my arms were in. I winced I pain. He slowly pulled away from me and I tried to follow, not wanting the sensations he created to leave. But at a certain point I could follow no farther. So I flopped back, breathing hard. "Who are you?" I whispered.

"Yuki." He said simply.

"Yuki. Snow?"

He smiled bitterly.

"How do you know me?" I pressed.

"I've been tracking you for a long time."

_Here I go. I shall ask the question that's been nagging at the back of my mind. _"Did you know me… before?"

He looked startled, but the emotion was fleeting. "Before…?" He asked.

I closed my eyes and sighed as I tipped my head back. "I don't remember anything… from when I was human." I admitted. _There. I finally told someone. That's a huge weight of off my chest. But I can't help but feel worried: He is somehow a threat to me, I believe._

"If you don't remember, then why come back here?" He countered.

_Back? _"When I was in New York, I joined a gang of vampires." I explained. "I wasn't like them because I spoke Japanese and no English at all. I did learn, but I wanted to know… Where I was from. Someone in the group also knew Japanese and placed my accent as from Tokyo, so I came here."

"Why this park, of all places?" He pressed.

I yawned. The blood had filled me up and the warm feeling in my belly was making me feel drowsy.

"I remember one thing." I admitted.

"What?" He asked, although it sounded almost nonchalant, not curious.

"I remember a figure," I reminisced. "A figure being buffeted by the wind. They were standing in a park, on a bridge, near water. It was dark, so couldn't, can't tell who the person was. But when I described the place to someone, they directed my here. No one else had claimed it as territory, so I did."

"This was my territory once, years ago."

I hissed. Causing Yuki to stare at me intently. It finally registered on his face what was wrong when he saw the look of agony on my face: My arms were cramping and it hurt real badly to be I this position.

"Will you run away?" He asked as he approached me.

"If you're worried about that, cuff me to you for all I care. I just need to get my arms down or I'll…" Hiss "Pass out from the pain." I said through gritted teeth.

I felt the metal disappear from my wrists with a click, but I made no move to bring my arms down.

"They're loose." Commented a voice above my head.

"I know." I hissed. I honestly did try to move my arms this time, but to no avail. I gritted my teeth and closed my eyes to try again. My arms moved, but it wasn't I that moved them. "God." I sighed as Yuki helped me lay my arms down at my sides.

"The sun's coming up." Yuki commented.

"How long was I unconscious?" I mumbled.

"I found you Tuesday night and it's Thursday morning."

"Damn. I don't know whether to sleep the day away or curse you colorfully."

I could just here him raise his eyebrows. "Curse me?"

"I had a date planned at a bar to meet a very attractive victim." I murmured, while starting to drift off.

"Male?"

"Yeah. How'd you know?" I mumbled even quieter.

"Just… a guess."

_He's lying._ "Oh…" Snk. Zzzzz…My breathing quieted and I fell into a deep slumber.

"Looks like he chose the former."


End file.
